Desperate Measures
by Starseeded
Summary: -07 Movieverse- As Megatron lay dying from the Allspark, not all is as it should be, as one teen in particular will find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: Don't own Transformers or any of the like. Or anything other than any OCs I might put (very unlikely in this story)

A/N 2: This is a bunny adopted from a long while ago. While I wasn't 100% sure about posting it, I figured 'what the hell - add one more to my growing list of unfinished stories'.

Anyways, hope you like, even though it's short. But aren't most prologues?

* * *

The pain. It was the pain that alerted him to something going wrong. Horribly wrong. Then his HUD displayed warnings he had never seen before and he panicked. Strewn over his HUD were warnings of imminent termination due to an energy overload straight into his Spark – One his own spark could not handle. The last thing he remembered was going after the Allspark which was clutched in Sam's Hand. Determined to get it, he crawled after the squishy as he remembered Optimus calling to Sam to put the cube in his chest, but Sam must been smarter than Megatron gave him credit for, because he had realized if he could do it to one, he could do it to another, and that he did. And that's when it started.

He hadn't much time left, so with one last thought, he considered his options. He could send himself through the internet. It was worldwide, and when he reached a good enough lab, one with robotics, he figured he could rebuild himself, so that's what he set out to do. Megatron's body sputtered and convulsed as it took in the raw energy unwillingly and he cried out silently as his body started to violently shut down. It was a shut down he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy… then again, he just might.

While he lay unmoving as Optimus stood over him, his optics started to go dark as his spark went straight into the net, where it would be impossible to track him and he could accomplish his goal in secrecy. Find the lab that built machines good enough to support his new spark and implant himself into one, thus rebuilding himself once more to lead the Decepticons that were sure to come.

"You gave me no choice, brother," He heard Optimus say as his vision and audio receptors went dead. Little did the Autobot Commander know what Megatron had done, and no one would know – believing he was truly dead. If he could laugh, it would be the loudest sound possible. He could see everything that he wanted to know, browse wherever he wanted to see, and no one would think anything of it other than a normal hit from a visitor as he hunted.


	2. Miles, Meet Computer

**A/N: Don't own Transformers. Would love to, but hey... I'm unlucky!**

_The actual chappy to this. I was a bit skeptical about even posting it, considering it didn't go quite as well as I had planned, but hey. We all learn from our screw ups! Any critique is appreciated. Flames will be retarded.  
_

**Warning:** Language.

* * *

Megatron hunted for days. He hadn't found anything useful – going through thousands upon thousands of websites. He had finally found a lead to a company that seemed promising called Robo-technics Inc. He would hunt their server next, he decided. Finally he came to rest on a computer that wasn't all that protected, or so he thought. He figured it would be as good as any other machine while he rested. He wasn't exactly positive how being in cyberspace, as the humans called it could actually wear him down, but it did. He decided he would continue his search later. He breached the firewall and router to the machine and settled himself in through the hard drive and processor, in through the memory and motherboard. Little did he know he was now stuck, not knowing about the firewall protocols since what Frenzy had done, Microsoft was swift in setting up new systems to prevent such an outbreak again to PCs.

Miles was like any other teenager. At least that's what he figured. Homework, School, taking time to do whatever he saw fit. He hadn't known what happened to Sam after he called him and claimed his Camaro was chasing him. The kid just disappeared. At first, he figured the boy had inhaled way too many paint fumes or something and went about his daily life. Slowly he had noticed that Sam was missing from school. He hadn't realized until the 3rd day, when Sam still had not shown up. A phone call was in order. He reached for his cell and flipped it open. Not even a text from Sam. He threaded through his contact list and when he finally found Sam's number, he hit the call button.

"Hey Sam, I seen you haven't been at school lately, you cool?"

"_I'm doing fine Miles,"_ Miles could hear others talking in the background, and it sounded as if Sam was shushing his talk.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Mission City?"

"_Yes, I heard about it,"_ Sam almost deadpanned.

"Do you know what it was? I heard it was giant robots!"

"_G-giant robots you say? How weird."_ Was it just him or was Sam acting different?

"Hey, you sure you're alright, man? You sound different."

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Miles, listen, I can't talk now, can I call you back?" _ A voice called Sam. It was deep.

"Yeah, sure," Miles sighed. He felt in his gut that something was up. He closed his phone and looked around the room. His dog laid at the foot of his bed.

A million things ran through Miles' head. Some sillier than others, but none the less, his ADHD brain kept itself busy. Perhaps his Camaro really was a demon and had been chasing him? Perhaps he was just sick, but when he called to his house, he was told Sam wasn't there, and as much as he didn't want to, he called Mikaela, also finding her missing. Now things were becoming suspicious. He figured, if anything, he could look online for something about Mission City, still determined that whoever said it was giant robots was right, since the web was the place to get any information.

Lying lazily on his bed he took a deep breath and then reached over and turned shifted his mouse on his computer, causing the screensaver to switch off from it's silly dancing cube thing. The desktop on the monitor was covered with files. Some for school, some were just petty things he collected, others were games and he moved off the bed and to the chair which was situated in front of his desk. He gave his desk a glare, realizing it needed to be picked up, obviously he hadn't cleaned around it for a while from all the clutter. He started his daily routine of checking emails and such.

No videos on YouTube. No websites about it. Nothing. Odd.

There was a file, however, he hadn't ever seen before, and figuring it was possibly an update or something for one of his games, he clicked on it. By then, his screen went dark and flickered before going red and then normal again, "Stupid machine," he muttered as the file completed opening and all seemed fine. At least until he saw something unusual on his desktop. There was a flickering light, and he clicked on it, not knowing what it was.

"How dare you call me stupid, fleshling," came a sudden voice from his speakers. Miles jumped and hopped out of his seat and stood behind it, glaring at his computer. _What the hell was that?_ He stared at the computer for it to say something else, it didn't. _Ok, calm down Miles, it was only your imagination, you computer does _not_ speak back to you._

The screen burst to life with an array of colors and then settled on a particular insignia on as the background. He puckered a brow in curiosity as he examined it. It was dark purple and had the meanest looking face, if it was a face that he had ever seen. Where had _that_ come from?

Before he knew it, his computer seemed to take on a life of its own; the screen went to life as files upon files were being opened, closed pictures being routed through. Games being logged on, then off again. Satan's Camaro was only putting it lightly as to what had invaded his computer, "What the fuck, man?" he suddenly asked out loud as his computer continued to go through many files, too fast for it to normally go.

Suddenly the webcam that was perched on the top of the monitor came to life and the optic turned red. Miles stared at it and stared at it. He realized he was being watched. How was this possible? As he moved, the single lens of the camera followed him. Creepy. He screwed up his nose at it and snorted.

The computer monitor itself started going through websites upon websites, far faster than he had ever done. He had a fast connection, but this was ridiculous. They were going so fast, it was like a blur to his eyes.

"Miles Lancaster?" The voice suddenly asked.

No. This was not happening. _Not_ happening! Computer's don't talk. Especially when the voice system wasn't active.

"I asked you a question fleshling," The voice said, "Answer me now, and I shall spare your life,"

"W-what? What the _fuck_ is going on?" Miles stepped away from his computer. Further back, until he hit his stereo which sat on the far wall, the single lens of the camera still trained on him, "Computers don't talk back!"

"Answer my question, fleshbag!" _What the hell kind of a word is that?_

"Dude! Dude, whoa! And Sam said his Camaro was haunted!"

"Sam… Sam Witwicky?" the voice suddenly asked. It had a loathing to it that even Miles could pick up. He stared at the monitor longer. Finally, tempting fate, he cautiously stepped forward, "Y-yeah, what about him?"

"Do you know where this fleshling lives?" _There's that flesh word again. What the hell is wrong with the computer?_

"Do you really think I would tell you if I did?" Miles, being the nerd of the bunch was more receptive to the odd and out of the ordinary, so this he figured, he could deal with. He had already heard about Mission City, so who was to say that this was impossible?

"It would be wise if you knew what was good for you,"

"You're a computer, what could you possibly do? Look him up yourself!"

The lens on the camera constricted as if glaring at Miles, who stared at it in disbelief. What had this puny thing just told him? He was Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons! Everyone bowed to him or died – that was his way. And now this squishy punk thought he could talk back to him? He didn't have time to deal with such silly things. He had a laboratory to look up.

He really didn't want to waste any more time on this computer anyways, but when he went to leave, he found himself in a predicament far exceeding being in any battle with the Autobots.

"How do I get out of this infernal machine?" The voice asked.

"Hey, how the hell do I know? _You're_ the one in _my_ computer, you figure it out." Oh how bold Miles was being. If only he knew.

"Answer me!" The voice rose higher, making Miles cringe and look around.

"I-I don't know. Same way you got in, I suppose?" Miles stepped closer to the computer. He got to his chair and leaned down behind it, peeking over the top, "Who are you and why have you taken over my computer?"

"You need not know my name." Came the brusque reply.

_Wow, touchy,_ "Listen. I know I might be dreaming. Or maybe someone was using an inhalant and I got a whiff of it, but computers just don't talk back to people."

"I am not a computer, you insolent fleshling! I am far more advanced than any simple computer on this puny planet." The impudent reply was dark, cold, menacing. Nothing that really frightened Miles, at least there was no worry there.

"Okay," Miles drawled out in doubt, "so what are you then?"

Megatron ignored the question as he tried to get out again, finding it impossible. Apparently there was an Autobot code on the firewall that he could not breach, "Frag," came the voice.

"You're a frag?"

_What?! Were all humans on this mud ball planet so stupid?_ "No, I am not a Frag," The voice ground out, "idiot," it nearly whispered.

"I so need to tell Sam about this." Miles suddenly said, "He got Satan's Camaro, and I got Satan's Desktop!"

"You will do no such thing!" The voice suddenly said, "Should you do this, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death, along with everyone else you know."

"Likely threat from a computer," Miles grinned with doubt, sure, he could be cocky to a computer that suddenly took on a life of its own.

Little did Miles know who exactly he was tangling with.


	3. Answers? Not!

**Disclaimer:** You know, if I got a nickel every time I posted these, I'd be rich and be able to own Transformers. Puh!

* * *

Miles found himself uncomfortable in his own room. He wasn't prepared for his computer to suddenly come o life and become all crazy on him. In fact it plainly weirded him out. After the banter with said computer, he had decided to go out for a while, but when he went to grab his things, the computer snarled at him "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going out," Miles glared at the computer, no longer interested in dealing with it, or its grumpy invader.

"You are to remain here,"

"Dude, there's not much you can do about it,"

"When I get a body, you will be the first on my list,"

"What list? Your list of who to annoy?" Miles asked, and as an afterthought, "Oh, and so now you have a body?" Miles cocked his head at the monitor, "Where is it oh fierce one?"

"I don't - how dare you speak to me that way!" The computer snarled indignantly.

"Cocky," Miles turned for the door, "See ya!" he waved. On his way down the stairs, his thoughts were on his possessed computer. He wasn't sure how to go about telling Sam that his computer was invaded by the World's worst personality and grating voice. In fact, the computer had told him if he did tell then it would kill everything.

Yeah, likely for that to happen. He could see it on headlines now, 'Desktop computer goes on rampage, kills thousands'. Miles shook his head in disbelief.

He made his way towards the door, "Mom, I'm going out for a while, and for all that is sane, don't go in my room if you hear anything… strange!"

"Why? What's in there? Did your dog bring something else back home?"

"No, mom, it's just... I will tell you when I get back, okay?"

"Whatever, have fun," his mother waved him off, thinking that he was a teen, and teens claimed weird things.

His cell phone rang and he put the ear piece comfortably around his ear, not even looking to see who was calling, "yeah?"

"Where are you going Miles?" the grating voice asked. Miles furrowed his brows and looked at the phone. It didn't have any caller on it, in fact, it didn't look connected at all.

"What the fuck, man, you stalking me now?"

"I need to make sure you do not tell the Autob – tell Sam of me,"

"The Auto_who_?"

"Never mind,"

"Hey, no promises there, shit-for-brains," Miles said with an irritated tone. He wasn't sure if this thing was telling the truth about massacring his family and people he knew or not.

"I make promises of pain and harm beyond your imagination, fleshling." The voice growled.

"Sure, as soon as you find your um… body. You know, maybe you could take up home in the vacuum cleaner?" Miles hissed as he flipped the phone shut and put it into his pocket.

_RING!_

Ignore.

_RING!_

Miles continued to walk, ignoring the annoying tone. Finally after the 20th ring, he reached in and yelled, "Keep it up and I'll break it!"

"I don't care." Came the curt reply.

"Dude, give it a rest! I don't know what the hell you are,"

"I will tell you,"

"I don't care!"

"Just wait until I get a hold of one of my followers, you little maggot,"

"Then what? You'll have other desktops after me too?"

"Oh, if you only knew,"

"Exactly," Miles squeezed the phone in frustration, "I don't know, so why should I care?"

"Do you remember the Mission City attack?"

Miles stopped dead in his tracks, "What… what did you say?"

"Mission City…" Megatron replied, "I will even tell you why that fleshwad Sam is not talking to you,"

Miles still hadn't moved. The voice did bring up a point he did want to address, "What do you know about it?"

"Everything," The Decepticon replied sneakliy, realizing he had piqued the kid's interest.


	4. Megatron's Pact

**Disclaimer: **Not, not yet... Still belongs to bigger people than me.

_Another chapter. This one isn't so funny. Sorry, comedy will pick back up later :P Sorry for the disappointment!_

_And check this out, noteworthy that Relearning made it's way to: audiofanfic . com / ? p = 523 (just take out the spaces) :D _

* * *

A few hours after sitting in his room, Miles was shaken from his stupor by his mother calling him for dinner, interrupting Megatron from his speech. Megatron had told him everything only… backwards and he still failed to supply Miles with a name or the fact that he was the leader of the Decepticons. If he was going to have an alibi on this planet, it might as well have been human now that he was stuck in his - to him - _retarded_ computer. And he would have to actually get along with him. If he could have gagged, now would have been the time. Or rather when he came up with the whole cockamamy plan in the first place.

"I gotta go eat, you can tell me more when I get back,"

He continued to mull over what he had been told. When he went downstairs, he didn't even speak, his mind still reeling over what all he had been told. When he was done, he brought the plate to the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Ok, so giant aliens were on the planet. Ok, he could handle that. The fact that they turned into normal every day cars and trucks was a bit more to take in. "Are you ready for me to explain more?"

"Yeah, I want to know more about why those Autobots attacked you,"

"It's simple really. They all had this estranged belief that the Decepticons were out to kill everyone, but we weren't. We had to start defending ourselves."

"And Sam is friends with them?"

"Yes,"

"Well, shouldn't I warn him or something?"

"Or something," Megatron's' voice was almost inaudible, "Are you joking? He doesn't go anywhere out of sensor range of that yellow bug," his voice was loud enough for the boy to hear this time.

"The Camaro?"

Miles looked away from the monitor a moment, thinking. He had to do something for his friend before his friend got killed. When he looked back up at the screen, it was going through websites again, "What are you looking for now?"

There was no answer as finally the monitor settled on the Atlantic ocean. Miles stared dumbly, "This,"

"It's the Atlantic Ocean,"

"Yes, and where my body now resides. I think there may be a way to get it back…"

"Dude, how did your body end up at the bottom of the Atlantic?"

"You can thank your stupid government," the monitor started again through websites, mumbling, "They fell right into the deceitful trap of the Autobots,"

"Well that cube thing, you said it was destroyed?"

"Allspark – it was, but come to find out, it wasn't. It merged with my spark, put me offline and shattered my spark chamber,"

"But why would the Autobots want to destroy it?"

The screen stopped a moment as if thinking, "I dunno," it continued on.

Miles watched dumbly before his cell phone rang. He picked it up and paled when he saw it was Sam. His eyes darted to the computer that had since stopped its site searching, "Tell him nothing," Miles nodded. Apparently now was not the time.

"Hey Sam! How you doing?"

"_I'm doing alright, buddy, how are you?"_

"Doing fine. You gonna be at school tomorrow?"

"_Of course I am, but there's something I need to talk to you about."_ His voice sounded serious.

"Oh," Miles flinched, glancing at the monitor than away, "About what?"

"_It's a little hard to explain,"_

"Nothing's that hard, dude,"

"_This is. I can only say that you are in danger."_ Miles looked up at the monitor, and hiked a brow at the message that scrolled across the screen.

DENY EVERYTHING

He looked back towards the floor, "Can't you tell me now?"

"_Well I could, only I think they might be already listening in on your phone lines,"_

"Who?"

"_I can't tell you,"_

"Damnit, Sam."

"_Listen, after school we will go somewhere so we can talk."_

"Alright dude,"

Miles distinctly heard voices in the background and heard a low growl come from his computer, _"Hey, I gotta go, I will talk to you later, alright?"_

"Yeah, okay. Bye," He flipped the phone shut and glared at the monitor, "You know something about this don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Call it a hunch,"

"No," Megatron lied. He could tell in the patterns of Sam's voice that something had him spooked. He brought up a few sites on one tab. Each one had information, pertaining to what? Miles had no idea. There was one of the Atlantic Ocean, another on the wiki about the Laurentian Abyss and another on robotics. The last one completely confused Miles. It had something about Quantum physics, mechanics and other quantum states, "What's all this shit?"

"This 'shit', as you call it, is how I will get my body back,"

"You have any idea how deep the abyss is?" Miles asked with hiked brows, "That thing is like _miles_ deep!"

"I can read you know," The voice deadpanned, "I will have a job for you,"

With doubt in his voice, he asked, "What job?"

"Why to find the other Decepticons when they land… One in particular, Soundwave."

"Yeah," Miles said. Little had he known they would more than likely kill him on sight.

"In order to do this, you will need to show them this brand," Megatron promptly showed him the Decepticon Insignia. Miles stared at it, "How?"

"You'll need to wear it and swear allegiance with me. They are very scared and may attack without notice. This will keep them from attacking you." Megatron lied.

"This is deep shit, you know," Miles ran his hands over his hair, "Swear my allegiance to you? Like some kind of pact?"

"Yes, something like that," Megatron's voice leered.

"How do I get it so they see it?"

"Skin ink,"

"You want me to tattoo that on myself?!" Miles jumped back.

"Is that so hard?"

"Well no – yeah! I don't want a tattoo."

"To protect yourself from these guys, you will," If they were the good guys, why would he need protection from them? Then again, they were giant fucking alien robots from another planet, what the hell did he know about their culture?

"But the other ones – the Autobots – won't they attack me with that… mark on me?"

"You won't show them you have it." Megatron said, "They can't know I survived. The only one really, should know is Soundwave,"

"What's a Soundwave?"

"_He_ is my High Priest,"

Miles took a deep breath, "Tomorrow, alright? I'll have it done tomorrow,"

"Very good, Miles," The computer said as it printed out a small version of what he had seen.

* * *

_Wow, Megs is a sneaky bastard, isn't he?_


	5. Miles' New Deceptibrand!

A/N: _Hi (Wow, I am just full of words today)._

_Another chapter to Desperate Measures. I dunno if I kept Soundwave inchar or not. I tried. And if Megs isn't, he's not supposed to be, remember, he's suppose to be the 'good guy'._

* * *

Sam watched Miles walk out of the school and how he was headed to get on the bus. He quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm, startling him, "Hey man," he said quickly.

"Oh hey Sam," Miles said, looking between the bus and his friend.

"Hey, you forget, man? We are supposed to go for a ride,"

"Yeah, about that," Miles looked to the left to find a lie, he couldn't potentially put Sam in danger if the 'yellow bug' found out that Miles was onto them. Or so he thought, anyway, "Sam, I really need to get home, I promised my mom I would be home early to help her with something," he lied.

"What? Oh…" Sam let his arm go. He could almost feel that his friend wasn't being truthful with him, "You sure everything is alright?"

"Of course Sam," Miles lied again, looking toward the Camaro.

"I can take you home you know if you want,"

"No!... I mean, no, that's alright, I can take the bus,"

Sam had to admit it, Miles was acting a bit skittish, but he couldn't say anything. He would give away too much information.

"Hey, call me," Sam said as Miles started walking off. Miles nodded and continued on his way. Sam turned to his car and got in, folding his arms as his leg hung out the door while they waited on Mikaela, "He's acting strange,"

"His bio signatures read that he is lying to you,"

"I thought so,"

"Something is wrong with him? Maybe we should follow him."

"I dunno. I don't want to misuse our friendship and follow him,"

"But he might be in danger,"

"You said there were no Decepticons here yet, right?" Sam looked at the dash quickly, then up as he saw Mikaela coming out of the school.

"Correct, we haven't detected them yet."

"Good,"

-

Miles made his way from the bus to down his road where he caught a regular city bus. He went to a tattoo parlor and stood there a moment before finally walking up to the guy, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, how much would it cost to get this done?" Miles asked, pulling out the paper he had stuffed into his pocket.

"Not much, say… 35 bucks."

"You got time now?"

"Yep, give me about 10 more minutes for my guy to finish it up. You want anymore more done to it? It looks kinda… plain."

"Decorate it up if you want to, but it has to stay like that for the most part,"

"Alright,"

-

2 hours later, Miles now wore the brand on his shoulder, much to his chagrin.

He had no idea the mistake he had just made. A mistake he more than likely could never turn back from.

On his way back home, he saw that particular yellow Camaro quite often.

It was as if it was spying on him!

To his surprise, Sam wasn't driving. There was some other driver he had never seen. And he kept looking at him when he would pass or while Miles was on the bus. If anything it was creeping Miles out. He quickly got off the bus and made his way to his house, stopping just short when a brand new 2010 Dodge Challenger was parked there in his way. It had a note on it, including that it was paid in full.

"What the fu-?" he picked up the paper. On it, it read that the car had cost well over 100k – which he balked at – because of an upgraded computer system that was installed.

Wait... upgraded computer system? And the owner was Miles Lancaster. As if things couldn't get any more weird from being spied on by that Camaro… He sighed, wondering 1, where the car had come from, 2, why it was in his name and 3… why _was_ that Yellow Camaro following him around anyway?

"Miles!" his mother came running out, pointing at the black car that sat in the driveway.

"This car was delivered for you. Would you mind explaining this?"

"Um... lottery?" he answered stupidly, having no other story to tell her. Hell, he still had no idea where it came from. He peeked into the window and saw it had a small monitor, which looked like a GPS, only it was downloading it seemed… from his computer?

"Don't lie to me miles, it says right there that it was paid in full and it's over _100 thousand_ dollars!"

Miles had no clue what to tell her. He shrugged, "A gift I guess?" He backed and popped open the door. The interior even smelled new. Well Sam wasn't the only one with a hot car now.

He sat down in the car and on the screen text appeared, TELL NOTHING. GET IN. I WILL DRIVE.

He closed the door and his mother freaked out, "Miles, get out of that machine now!"

"I can't mom," he said, "I will be back later," the door shut on its own accord and it started, and backed out of the driveway.

"I have been waiting a while for you," The Decepticon Leader's voice came from the sound system of the car.

"What the hell is going on?!" Miles hissed, unfamiliar with being in a car and not driving.

"I bought this, had it customized, making it completely remote controlled and then I modified it. It will serve until I get my body back."

"How did you _buy_ it?"

"Special accounts." was all the car replied, "Did you do as I asked,"

"Yes, thanks for the reminder. Where are we going anyway?"

"I spoke to one of my officers, a well hidden encryption in one of the satellites so those Autobots couldn't find out. It is Soundwave, but he is still on the outside of this planet. We are going to meet him now."

"Well if you have this car, why do you need me to get this brand?"

"Later, Miles, right now we need to get rid of the Autobots. I cannot do that without my other officers." Oh, how it disgusted Megatron to be pretending like this. He hated it! He would love nothing more than to run this fleshwad over! The car took a sharp turn and headed out into the desert. It was a few hours' drive, and apparently all the time they needed because as he arrived, Miles gaped as he saw the strangest looking jet coming from the sky. It was headed right for them, "Holy shit, it's gonna hit us!"

"Don't be such an idiot," The car hit the brakes, sliding to a stop sideways as the big jet suddenly transformed and landed right in front of the car. Miles stared as the thing walked from the front of the car, its feet crunching the earth under it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a giant robot. Only it looked very awkward. Its legs were short and stock and its body was lit up with lights in many places. The arms on it were lengthy and its face, for lack of a better word, cried 'evil'.

Very interesting indeed.

It stepped around the car and knelt down, peeking in.

"Decided Decepticon Liaison, Designation: Miles Lancaster?" it asked with a strange monotonous drone.

Miles didn't dare speak, he only stared in disbelief as the monster 'blinked' at him.

"Answer him," the car broke the silence.

"Y-yeah," Miles squeaked.

"Your Objective: Find Megatron's lost body and help with finding and destroying the Autobots." It stated.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?"

"Designation: Soundwave. Function: Decepticon Communications Specialist."

"Wait, wait." Miles held up his hand, "I thought you said he was a high priest?" Miles glared at the dash, a growing feeling of discomfort creeping up in him.

"He is. That function is not well known. That's all,"

"Oh," Miles answered. The door suddenly popped open and Miles instinctively slid further into the car.

"Get out," The black car growled.

Miles did as he was told. Now he stood next to the car and the giant, which he swore was about 50 foot tall stood up straight, "Advice: Show the insignia before I allow you to ride in me,"

Miles lifted his shirt from his shoulder and turned, hopefully he wouldn't have to remove the gauze. Well all his hopes were shattered when the being clicked and leaned down, flicking at the skin, taking the gauze right off, "Ouch you fucker! That hurt!"

"Your words: Unnecessary." The thing suddenly started whirring and clicking as it started to change form… There was a cockpit on it, but it seemed really small, "And just how am I supposed to get up there?" Miles asked, looking up at the now funny looking jet.

The black Challenger started and pulled up behind him, touching him lightly, "Use me,"

The next thing Miles knew he was in the air, flying high over the sky. The jet… thing didn't seem like it had any objective.

At least at first.

Until it sped up, the engines on it roaring until they became nothing but a hum in the background. Miles held onto what he could, "Where are we going?" he asked, looking out over the sky.

"Mission Operation: Retrieve Megatron's remains from the bottom of the Atlantic," the jet droned.

"Uh… how?"

"Action: Fly to Atlantic Ocean; find remains and dive to get them,"

Miles swallowed hard, "Dude, I can't breathe underwater."

The jet did not answer as it went to speeds that were now making Miles sick. It never did anything but fly straight, however just the sensation alone was making Miles' stomach turn.

"Man, if you don't slow down I am gonna be sick," he warned, holding his gut and hand over his mouth.

"Query: Describe sick,"

"Like throw up, upchuck, vomit,"

"Suggestion: Don't." the jet replied.

Miles swallowed hard, "Man, you're not very nice are you?"

"Fact: Decepticons are not… 'nice'."

Miles' bad feeling came back in full swing as he stared at the console of the jet-type creature. He held his stomach as they flew, worrying now as the jet's engines hummed, nearly lulling him to sleep as he did his best not to throw up.

It took a couple of hours before it finally started to slow as land disappeared behind it. Soundwave began to slow even more as lights started coming from under it. Miles could barely see from his seat, but he knew something was going on down there. Soundwave began to hover and then it started to drop from the air slowly. Miles looked out over the now night and saw nothing but ocean. Worry crept up in him even more as the jet lowered closer to the water. Apparently they were going for a swim.

"Um… you know the pressure of the water down there is gonna crush one of us," Miles tried to warn as he heard the water splash over the sides and more over the body.

"Your Assumption: Incorrect."

"Huh? Do you have any idea of the pounds per square inch in that kind of depth?"

There was no answer as water now covered up to the cockpit of the jet. Miles secretly hoped this tin can was air tight.

There was no getting out of this one.

* * *

_Haha, you'd think that Soundwave would help keep up the guise of being a good guy. Apparently he just doesn't give a shit lol_

_Next Chapter: No clue yet :P_


	6. Miles, Don't Puke!

A/N: _All bow to Soundwave awesomeness and total prickness! :P _

_Next chapter completed!_

* * *

Miles was now standing and leaning on the console of the jet creature. He about jumped when a shark went by, "So um… About what you said about Decepticons not being nice and all… The other guy said you were the good guys."

There was no answer at first from the Decepticon and then, "Information: Decepticons are enemies of the Autobots,"

"Yeah I got that part. The Autobots wanted to destroy the Allspark, and did, taking your boss with it."

"Information incorrect: Megatron wanted the Allspark to turn human machines into his new army."

"What? What do you mean? And who the hell is Megatron?"

"Information: Megatron is Decepticon Supreme Leader."

"Ok, he's the – wait, hold up, he's the leader? As in the big boss man? That's him? He's been in my computer?"

"Affirmitive,"

"Ok, so once you fix your boss then what?"

"Megatron will go about his plan, using himself as a spark creator,"

"What about the Autobots?"

"Autobots will be destroyed."

"Listen, why does he want to use earth's machines? Won't that get a little dangerous? Especially if humans don't have this brand on them like a cow?"

"Answer: Fleshling danger, not important."

Miles' stomach churned. There was that flesh word again. For some reason, it bothered him a lot more than before. That could be because he was sitting in one of these giant machines well on his way to the bottom of a trench in the middle of the ocean.

Something was sounding really off about this whole thing. If these were the good guys, then why didn't they care if humans were harmed? "Hey Soundwave?"

"Here,"

"Why do you guys use the flesh word so much? Is it so hard to use what we are? Humans."

"Answer not required."

"Damnit, answer me!" Miles hit the console of the jet. It lurched in the water and then the voice droned out something completely unexpected, "Rumble Eject: Operation: Hold fleshling still."

Ok, that _so_ didn't sound good.

Suddenly there was a spark from behind him and something jumped out, skittered across the floor and landed on Miles hard, causing him to fall into the seat. It was also being very rough with him, "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I was just frustrated!"

"Reasoning: Not required. Rumble shall keep you still."

"Man, you really aren't very nice. What… someone shove the equivalent of a suppository up your tailpipe?"

"Shut up, fleshwad!" the little critter – Rumble Soundwave said his name was? – suddenly said, getting right in Miles' face. He was spindly and ragged looking. His arms were tiny but very strong. Miles snorted, "hey, dude, I am like your liaison. You gotta be nice to me!"

"I don't gotta do anything!"

"Ravage Eject: Operation: Guard the human." Another spark from behind Sam and something that screeched like a cat or something hit the floors with a metal to metal clang. Miles then heard the sound of claws walking up behind him. A metal thing sat down next to Miles, looking up at him. The gnarly mouth on it was lined with teeth.

Man, if these were the good guys, they sure were mean, he would hate to see what the bad guys were like – hell what they looked like if these guys were anything to go off of!

The ship went deeper until it finally turned on many lights, illuminating around it's body as it scanned the area. It hadn't taken as long as one would think to go down so deeply and Miles heard whirring and clicking coming from under the body of the jet like thing. He then felt the entire body shudder, almost causing the cat to fall and Rumble did fall, but quickly got back up, standing over Miles, waiting for him to even twitch, "Boss, when can I have at him?"

"Rumble: Stand down."

The ship started to rise from its place, engines whirring as it set a pace.

Another half an hour and they were coming into lighted waters once more. Miles wanted out of this. Even if these were the good guys, he was done with it. They were mean and they were ugly! He couldn't wait until they touched land again. He would kiss the dirt, just to have dirt under his feet again.

When they finally rose out of the water, the jet suddenly rumbled and shot upwards high into the sky. Miles felt like he was being squished by the Gs that Soundwave was pulling as it went up, "Fragile in here. Fragile in here!"

"Fragility is weak." Rumble sneered.

The jet started moving in another direction. Miles grabbed his stomach is it threatened to go all over the jet. He knew if this thing kept up all the strange movements he would lose control, "Man, I will throw up if you don't knock off the shit!"

"If you throw up, I will throw you out!" Rumble snickered. Oh how the thought delighted him.

"Suggestion: Control your bodily functions." Soundwave droned as he flew on.

-

Hours later, Miles found himself on the dirt. He was visibly shaken by his experience. He now looked apprehensively towards the black Challenger, "Me-Megatron. Can you take me home?"

"Walk," The car spoke.

"What?! I'll die before I get 2 miles!"

"Don't you like my earthly humor? Yes, I will take you home. They didn't harm you too bad did they?"

"If you consider getting threatened to get thrown… or the fact that your Communications Officer is a total bore… no."

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at Miles' interpretation of Soundwave, "Get in," the boy did as he was told, the door shutting with a click and the car took off, "How did you know my name?"

"Wasn't hard to deduce once he kept saying to get your body."

"Hmm… what else did he tell you?"

"That you're the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons. And that you plan to use your spark – I think he called it – to turn Earths machines into robots,"

"Sometimes he gives too much information." The car turned onto pavement as it continued on its path.

"He's not nice."

"Some say I am not either. I suppose it's all how you look at it."

* * *

_Anyone else agree there's either gonna be a run from Miles and he tells Sam everything, or do ya think Megatron is gonna admit everything? Hell, even _I_ don't know, and I'm writing the damned thing. Hope ya enjoyed :P_

_Still hope I kept Soundwave in char. _


End file.
